Clothes Encounter
Clothes Encounter was the 21st episode of Season 5 of The King of Queens, also the 121st overall episode in the series. Written by Chris Downey, the episode, direct5ed by James Widdoes, was first aired on CBS-TV on April 21, 2003. Synopsis Carrie discovers a "loop hole" in the system, where she has up to 30 days to return items she purchases. Soon, it gets out of hand and she fills up her entire office with a temporary wardrobe. Storyline When Doug and Carrie notice that they are starting to get out of debt and doing better with their money, they decide to go out and buy something for themselves. Carrie goes out and buys a $400 dollar jacket which makes Doug freak out. So when Carrie goes back to return it she figures out a loop hole in the system by returning the stuff she buys so she doesn't really ever buy anything. Spence's girlfriend Denise meets his dog Alan, but Denise is really frightened of dogs. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Jerry Stiller (Arthur), Nicole Sullivan (Holly) and Gary Valentine (Danny) are all credited, but do not appear in the episode. Goofs ;Continuity *When Doug and Spence are talking on the couch, a pink book on the coffee table moves around between shots without them touching it. *There is already food around the baby's mouth before Carrie tries to feed him. ;Revealing mistakes * At Mr Kaplan's beach house, the 'brick terrace' audibly creaks as Doug and Carrie walk on it, revealing it's clearly made of something like plywood. ;Character error *Doug looks at the credit card charges, and comments about not being "Mastercard's bitch". However, the papers clearly say Capitol One. Scene excerpt from "" ;I have a Capitol One Mastercard. This is not an error. ; ---- *'Carrie:' Well, you said we should get ourselves something that says "we done good" and this says "I done good!" *'Doug:' No, it says "I done spent a crapload of money!" ---- Connections ;References *''A Beautiful Mind'' (2001 film) - Doug references the film. He implies that Carrie is crazy, like "the guy from A Beautiful Mind". Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''O Fortuna'' (uncredited) - from "Carmina Burana", Written by Carl Orff *''Thunder Road'' (uncredited) - Written by Bruce Springsteen - Doug attempts to play this song on his new harmonica. Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert (credited only) Guest starring/Recurring cast *Mookie Barker as [[]Heindrich] *Dennis Cockrum as Marc *Rachel Dratch as Denise Battaglia, Spence's girlfriend *Victor Raider-Wexler as Mr. Kaplan (Carrie's boss) *Monika Schnarre as Uli More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes